Vampire Academy
by Fate-Escarlata
Summary: AU. Los dhampir no pueden enamorarse. Son solo guardianes y están obligados a protegerse de las mortales amenazas de los Strigoi. Esto es un problema para Nanoha cuando descubre que su tutora en la Academia de vampiros va a ser Fate, por quien se siente más que atraída. El único rival a su medida es también el único que puede ayudarla a salvar a su mejor amiga… (Adaptación)


**Os traigo otra nueva adaptación, una de vampiros en compensación a mi fic de Vampiros Testarossa que llevo tanto tiempo sin actualizar. La historia en un principio está centrada en Nanoha y Hayate (pero no son pareja) que son las mejores amigas desde el jardín de infancia... y no os digo más. Leedlo y descubridlo vosotros. Antes de nada quiero aclararos que es una saga de seis libros. Si sois pacientes todos ellos estarán aquí subidos y adaptados al NanoFate. Bueno con todo esto dicho aquí os dejo esta historia vampírica llena de misterios y un poco de drama.**

******Disclaimer: La historia pertenece a Richelle Mead, yo solo la adapto y los personajes de MGLN pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.**

* * *

******Capítulo 1**

Sentí su miedo antes de escuchar sus gritos.

Su pesadilla golpeó, sacándome de mis propios sueños, que habían tenido algo que ver con una playa y alguna chica guapísima aplicándome crema bronceadora. Imágenes –suyas, no mías– se precipitaron a través de mi mente: fuego y sangre, el olor del humo, el metal retorcido de un coche. Las imágenes me envolvieron, asfixiándome, hasta que alguna parte racional de mi cerebro me recordó que ése no era mi sueño.

Me desperté, largos mechones de mi cobrizo cabello, se pegaban en mi frente. Hayate estaba acostada en su cama, retorciéndose y gritando. Salté de la mía y, rápidamente, crucé los pocos metros que nos separaban.

"Hayate" dije, sacudiéndola. "Hayate, despierta"

Sus gritos disminuyeron, siendo sustituidos por suaves quejidos.

"Zafira," gimió ella. "Oh Dios" La ayudé a sentarse.

"Hayate, ya no estás allí, despierta"

Después de algún tiempo, sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse y, en la débil luz, pude ver un parpadeo de consciencia que comenzaba a despertarse. Su frenética respiración disminuyó, y ella se inclinó hacia mí, descansando su cabeza en mi hombro. Pasé un brazo alrededor suyo y coloqué una mano sobre su pelo.

"Está bien" le dije con cuidado. "Está todo bien".

"Tuve ese sueño"

"Sí, lo sé"

Permanecimos así sentadas durante varios minutos, sin decir nada más. Cuando sentí que se había calmado, me incliné sobre la mesita que estaba entre nuestras camas y encendí la lámpara. Brilló débilmente, pero ninguna de nosotras necesitaba mucho para ver. Atraído por la luz, nuestro compañero felino, Wiscash, se posó encima del alféizar de la ventana abierta. Se mantuvo a una distancia segura de mí – por alguna razón, a los animales no les gustan los dhampirs – pero saltó sobre la cama y frotó su cabeza contra Hayate, ronroneando suavemente. Los animales no tenían problemas con los Moroi, y todos ellos amaban a Hayate en particular. Sonriendo, ella rascó su barbilla y sentí que se calmaba aún más.

"¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te alimentaste?" Pregunté estudiando su rostro. Su piel estaba más pálida que de costumbre. Tenía unas enormes ojeras, y tenía un aire de debilidad. La escuela había sido agitada esta semana, y no recordaba la última vez que le había dado sangre. "¿hace como… dos días, verdad? ¿Tres?¿Por qué no dijiste nada?"

Ella se encogió intentando no mirarme a los ojos.

"Estabas ocupada. No quise—"

"¡A la porra con eso!" Dije, cambiando a una posición mejor. No me extrañó que pareciera tan débil. Wiscash, no queriéndome más cerca, se bajó de la cama y volvió a la ventana donde podría mirarnos desde una distancia segura. "Vamos. Hagámoslo"

"Nanoha –"

"Vamos. Te hará sentir mejor" Incliné la cabeza y aparté mi pelo hacia atrás, dejando mi cuello al descubierto. La vi vacilar, pero la vista de mi cuello y lo que éste ofrecía resultó ser demasiado tentador. Una expresión hambrienta cruzó su rostro, y sus labios se separaron ligeramente, exponiendo los colmillos que ella normalmente mantenía ocultos al estar viviendo entre la gente. Aquellos colmillos contrastaban de una manera extraña con el resto de sus rasgos. Con su hermosa cara y su pelo castaño pálido, parecía más un ángel que un vampiro. Cuando sus dientes se acercaron a mi piel desnuda, sentí mi corazón latir aceleradamente con una mezcla de miedo y anticipación. Siempre odiaba el sentimiento que venía después, pero no había nada que pudiese hacer, era una debilidad de la que no podía librarme.

Sus colmillos me mordieron, con fuerza, y lloré en la breve explosión de dolor. Entonces desapareció, sustituyéndose por un maravilloso y excelente placer que se extendió por mi cuerpo. Era mejor que cualquiera de las veces que me había emborrachado. Mejor que el sexo – o eso es lo que me imaginé, ya que nunca lo había hecho. Era una manta de puro y refinado placer, que me envolví y me prometía que todo iría bien en el mundo. Las sustancias químicas en su saliva provocaron una descarga de endorfina, y perdí la noción del mundo, perdí la noción de quien yo era. Entonces, lamentablemente, todo terminó. Ocurrió en menos de un minuto. Ella se apartó, limpiándose los labios con el dorso de la mano mientras me observaba.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Yo… Sí." Me acosté en la cama, mareada por la pérdida de sangre. "Sólo necesito dormir un poco. Estoy bien."

Sus ojos, de un color azul zafiro tan parecidos a los míos, me miraron con preocupación. Entonces se puso de pie.

"Voy a buscarte algo de comer"

Mis protestas llegaron tarde a mis labios, y ella ya se había marchado antes de que pudiera decir nada. El zumbido que provocaba el mordisco disminuyó en cuanto ella rompió la conexión, pero aún quedaba una pequeña presencia en mis venas y sentí que una tonta sonrisilla me cruzaba los labios. Giré la cabeza y mire a Wiscash que permanecía sentado en la ventana.

"No sabes lo que te estás perdiendo" Le dije.

Su atención se centraba en algo que había fuera. Estaba agazapado y erizó su pelo negro. Su cola se movía nerviosamente.

Mi sonrisa se desvaneció y me obligué a levantarme. El mundo dio un giro y decidí esperar a que se pusiera derecho antes de intentar levantarme. Cuando lo logré, el mareo regresó y esta vez se negó a desaparecer. Aún así me sentí lo suficientemente bien como para dar un traspié hasta la ventana y mirar fuera junto a Wiscash.

Él me lanzó una mirada cautelosa, que apenas duró unos segundos, y luego volvió a centrarse en aquello que había llamado su atención.

Una cálida brisa, – anormalmente caliente para Portland, – jugó con mi pelo cuando me asomé. La calle estaba oscura y relativamente tranquila. Eran las tres de la mañana, la única hora en la cual el campus universitario se tranquilizaba, al menos un poco. La casa en la que habíamos alquilado una habitación durante los últimos ocho meses estaba situada en una calle residencial junto a otras viejas casas con las que no armonizaban. Al otro lado de la carretera, una farola parpadeaba, casi a punto de apagarse, pero aún emitía suficiente luz como para dejarme ver las formas de coches y de los edificios. Podía distinguir la silueta de los árboles y arbustos de nuestro viejo patio.

Y a una mujer mirándome.

Me estremecí ante la sorpresa. Una figura estaba parada ante un árbol en el patio, a unos diez metros de distancia, donde se le podía ver claramente a través de la ventana.

Estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para que, probablemente, si hubiera lanzado algo le hubiera golpeado. Tan cerca que podría haber visto lo que Hayate y yo acabábamos de hacer.

Las sombras la cubrían tan bien que incluso con mi visión mejorada no podía ver ninguno de sus rasgos, excepto su altura. Era alta. Realmente alta. Estuvo allí parada un momento, dejándose ver apenas, y luego dio un paso atrás despareciendo bajo las oscuras sombras de los árboles del otro lado del lejano jardín. Estuve muy segura de haber visto alguien más acercarse para reunirse con ella antes de que ambos fuesen tragados por la negrura.

Quienes quieran que fuesen esas figuras, a Wiscash no le gustaron. Sin contarme a mí, a él solía caerle bien la mayoría de la gente, mostrándose molesto sólo cuando esa gente representaba un peligro inminente. La tipa de allí fuera no había hecho nada que amenazase a Wiscash, sin embargo el gato sintió algo, algo que le puso en alerta.

Algo parecido a lo que siempre sentía por mí.

Un temor frío me atravesó y casi, – aunque no completamente, – consiguió hacer desaparecer la sensación de felicidad del mordisco de Hayate. Me aparté de la ventana, me vestí con unos tejanos que encontré en el suelo y que debían haberse caído durante el proceso. Después de vestirme, cogí mi abrigo y el de Hayate junto con nuestras carteras. Me puse en los pies los primeros zapatos que vi y salí por la puerta.

La encontré en el piso de abajo, en la aglomerada cocina, hurgando en la nevera, uno de nuestros compañeros de habitación, Allex, estaba sentado en la mesa, tenía una mano sobre la frente mientras miraba tristemente el libro de cálculo. Hayate me miró con sorpresa.

"No deberías estar levantada."

"Tenemos que irnos. Ahora."

Sus ojos se abrieron y un segundo después lo comprendió.

"¿Estás…hablando en serio? ¿Estás segura?"

Asentí. No podía explicarlo cómo lo sabía con certeza, simplemente lo sabía. Allex nos miró con curiosidad.

"¿Qué sucede?"

Una idea surgió en mi mente.

"Hayate, consigue las llaves de su coche."

Él nos miró a una y a otra alternativamente.

"¿Qué vas –?"

Hayate caminó hacia él sin vacilar. Su temor se deslizó dentro de mí a través de los lazos psíquicos que habíamos establecido, pero había algo más también: Su fe absoluta en que me ocuparía de todo, en que estaríamos seguras. Como siempre, esperé ser digna de esa confianza.

Ella sonrió ampliamente y lo miró fijamente a sus ojos. Por un momento, justo al principio, Allex se mostró confuso, entonces vi al esclavo apoderarse de él. Sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos, contemplándola con adoración.

"Necesitamos que nos prestes tu coche" dijo Hayate en tono suave. "¿Dónde están las llaves?"

Él sonrió, y yo me estremecí. Tenía una alta resistencia a la coacción, pero podía sentir claramente sus efectos cuando iban dirigidos a otra persona. Esto más la experiencia de toda mi vida me había enseñado que usarlo estaba mal. Allex buscó en un bolsillo y le entregó un juego de llaves que colgaban de un largo llavero rojo.

"Gracias" Dijo Hayate. "¿Dónde está aparcado?"

"Calle abajo" contestó distraídamente. "En la esquina con Brown. A cuatro manzanas."

"Gracias." Repitió ella volviéndose. "En cuanto nos hayamos ido quiero que sigas estudiando. Olvida que nos has visto esta noche"

Él asintió atentamente. Tuve la impresión de que incluso saltaría de un acantilado si ella se lo hubiera pedido. Todos los humanos son susceptibles a la coacción, pero Allex aún parecía más débil que la mayoría. Lo cual nos benefició en ese momento.

"Vamos" le dije a Hayate. "Tenemos que irnos"

Salimos en dirección a la esquina que nos había indicado. Yo aún estaba mareada por el mordisco y continuaba tropezando, incapaz de moverme tan rápido como quería. Hayate tuvo que sujetarme un par de veces para evitar que cayera. Continuamente, la ansiedad que había en su mente me invadía. Intenté ignorarla lo mejor que pude, pues también tenía mis propios miedos con los que lidiar.

"Nanoha… ¿Qué vamos a hacer si nos atrapan?" Susurró.

"No lo harán" Repuse con fiereza. "No se lo permitiré"

"Pero si nos encuentran –"

"Ya nos encontraron antes y no pudieron cogernos. Simplemente iremos en coche hasta la estación de tren y de allí a Los Ángeles. Nos perderán la pista."

Hice que pareciese simple. Siempre lo hacía, aunque no hubiera nada simple en huir de las personas con las que habíamos crecido. Llevábamos haciéndolo dos años, escondiéndonos dónde podíamos e intentando terminar el instituto. Nuestro último año acababa de comenzar, y vivir en un campus universitario parecía seguro. Estábamos tan cerca de la libertad.

Ella no dijo nada más, y sentí cómo aumentaba su fe en mí. Así había sido siempre entre nosotras. Yo era la que tomaba las riendas de la acción, quién se aseguraba de que las cosas sucediesen, – a pesar de que algunas veces lo hacía de forma imprudente. Ella era la más razonable, la que pensaba las cosas y las analizaba profundamente antes de actuar. Ambos estilos tenían sus ventajas, pero por el momento, la imprudencia se imponía. No teníamos tiempo para vacilaciones.

Hayate y yo habíamos sido las mejores amigas desde el jardín de infancia, cuando nuestro profesor nos emparejó juntas en las lecciones para aprender a escribir. Obligar a un niño de cinco años a deletrear Hayate Yagami y Nanoha Takamachi va más allá de la simple crueldad, y nosotras, – o mejor dicho, yo, – respondí a ello apropiadamente. Arrojé el libro a nuestro profesor y le llamé bastardo fascista. No sabía lo que significaban aquellas palabras, pero aprendí cómo se acierta a un blanco móvil.

Hayate y yo habíamos sido inseparables desde entonces.

"¿Oyes eso?" preguntó de pronto.

Me llevó unos segundos reconocer lo que sus agudizados sentidos ya habían oído. Pasos, moviéndose rápidamente. Hice una mueca. Aún nos quedaban dos manzanas más por recorrer.

"Tenemos que correr" dije cogiéndola del brazo.

"Pero no puedes – "

"Corre" Puse toda mi voluntad para no desmayarme sobre la acera. Mi cuerpo se negaba a correr después de perder sangre o mientras aún estuviese metabolizando los efectos de su saliva. Pero ordené a mis músculos que dejasen de fastidiar y se pegasen a Hayate mientras nuestros pies golpeaban sobre el asfalto.

Normalmente yo podría haber corrido con ella sin ningún esfuerzo extra –especialmente por que ella estaba descalza –, pero esta noche ella era todo lo que me mantenía derecha.

Los pasos de nuestros perseguidores se escuchaban más fuertes, más cercanos. Estrellas negras bailaban ante mis ojos. Delante de nosotras pude distinguir el Honda verde de Allex. Oh Dios, si pudiéramos simplemente alcanzarlo –. A tres metros del coche, una mujer se interpuso en nuestro camino. Nos detuvimos bruscamente, y tiré de Hayate hacia atrás.

Era ella, la tipa que había visto a través de la calle mirándome. Ella era más mayor que nosotras, quizá unos veinti-pocos, y tan alta como me había figurado, probablemente de unos dos metros. En otras circunstancias, – digamos cuando no estuviera obstruyendo nuestra desesperada huida, – habría pensado que ella era atractiva. Pelo rubio a la altura de la cintura, sujetado en una cinta negra casi al final. Ojos borgoña. Un abrigo largo y marrón, – un guardapolvo, creo que se llama así.

Pero ahora era irrelevante lo buena que estuviera. Ella sólo era un obstáculo que nos mantenía a mí y a Hayate lejos del coche y de nuestra libertad. Los pasos de detrás de nosotras disminuyeron, y supe que nuestros perseguidores nos habían atrapado. En los costados, detecté más movimiento, más gente acercándose. Dios. Ellos habían enviado por lo menos a una docena de guardias para recuperarnos. No lo podía creer. Ni siquiera la reina viajaba con tantos. Presa del pánico, y no con el completo control de mi razonamiento, actué por instinto. Me presioné contra Hayate, manteniéndola detrás de mí y lejos de la mujer que parecía ser la líder.

"Dejadla en paz" gruñí. "No la toquéis!"

Su semblante era ilegible, pero levantó sus manos en lo que aparentaba ser algún tipo de gesto calmante, como si yo fuera un animal rabioso al que el trataba de sedar.

"No voy a –"

Dio un paso al frente. Acercándose más.

La ataqué, saltando en una maniobra ofensiva que no había usado en dos años, no desde que Hayate y yo huimos. La maniobra fue estúpida, otra acción que había nacido del miedo y el instinto. Y fue inútil. Ella era una guardia habilidosa, no era una novata que aún no había completado su entrenamiento. Tampoco era débil o estaba a punto de morir.

Y hombre, ella era más rápida. Había olvidado lo rápidos que los guardias podían ser, como se podían mover y golpear como cobras. Me bloqueó en pleno vuelo y, con sus manos, me golpeó y me envió hacía atrás. No creo que ella hubiera querido golpearme tan fuerte, – probablemente sólo quería mantenerme alejada – pero, debido a mi falta de coordinación en mi habilidad para responder, fui incapaz de erguirme. Comencé a caer, directamente hacia la acera, apuntando con la cadera. Iba a doler. Mucho.

Sólo que no llegó a suceder.

Tan rápido como me bloqueó, la mujer me alcanzó y agarró mi brazo, poniéndome de pie.

Cuando me sostuve por mí misma, noté que me estaba observando – o mejor dicho, mi cuello.

Todavía desorientada, no lo entendí de inmediato. Luego, lentamente, mi mano libre alcanzó el costado de mi garganta y toqué suavemente la herida que Hayate me había hecho antes. Cuando quité mis dedos, observé mi piel manchada con oscura sangre. Avergonzada, revolví mi cabello para que me cayera por delante de la cara. Era espeso y largo y me cubría el cuello por completo. Lo había dejado crecer precisamente por ese motivo.

Los oscuros ojos de la mujer se mantuvieron en el ahora escondido mordisco y luego se encontraron con los míos. Le devolví una mirada desafiante y rápidamente me deshice de su agarre. Me dejó ir, aunque sabía que ella me podría haber detenido toda la noche si lo hubiera querido. Luchando con el nauseabundo mareo, me acerqué nuevamente a Hayate, preparándome para otro ataque. De repente, su mano tomó la mía.

"Nanoha" dijo en voz baja."No"

Al principio sus palabras no tuvieron ningún efecto en mí, pero gradualmente pensamientos tranquilizantes empezaron a instalarse en mi mente, viniendo a través de nuestra conexión. No fue exactamente coacción, – ella no hubiera usado eso en mí, – pero fue efectivo, como fue el hecho de que éramos superadas en número y en nivel.

Incluso yo sabía que luchar sería inútil. La tensión dejó mi cuerpo, y sucumbí ante la derrota.

Sintiendo mi resignación, la mujer se acercó, poniendo su atención en Hayate. Su cara estaba tranquila. Ella le dedicó una reverencia y logró parecer grácil al hacerlo, lo que me sorprendió considerando su altura.

"Mi nombre es Fate Testarossa." Dijo. Pude oír un pequeño acento inglés. "He venido para llevarla de vuelta a la Academia St. Vladimir, princesa."

* * *

A pesar de mi odio, tenía que admitir que Fate Testa-no se que, era más lista de lo que parecía. Después de que nos llevasen el aeropuerto, al jet privado de la Academia, nos vio cuchicheando y mandó que nos separásemos.

"No las dejéis hablarse", le advirtió al guardia que nos escoltaba a la parte de atrás del avión. "Cinco minutos juntas y construirán un plan de fuga".

Le lancé una mirada arrogante y salí refunfuñando por el pasillo. No importa el hecho de que estuviésemos planeando una fuga.

Como era habitual, las cosas no salieron bien para nuestros héroes - o heroínas, en este caso. Puesto que estábamos en el aire, nuestras posibilidades de escapar se redujeron aún más. Aún suponiendo que pudiese suceder un milagro y que consiguiese noquear a los diez guardas aún tendríamos el problema de cómo salir del avión. Me imaginé que tendrían paracaídas a bordo, pero en el improbable caso de que supiese usar uno, todavía queda una pequeña cuestión de supervivencia, pues probablemente aterrizaríamos en algún lugar de las Montañas Rocosas.

No, no conseguiríamos salir de este avión hasta que aterrizase, en Backwoods Montana. Entonces, tendría que pensar en algo, cualquier cosa que implicase saltarse la vigilancia mágica de la Academia y diez veces el número de guardas. Si. No hay problema.

Aunque Hayate estaba sentada en frente de la mujer inglesa, su miedo volvía a zumbar en mí, golpeando en mi cabeza como un martillo. Mi preocupación por ella aumentaba mi furia. No podían llevarla de vuelta allí, no a ese lugar. Me pregunté si Fate vacilaría si sintiese lo que yo sentía, si supiese lo que yo sabía. Probablemente no. No le importaría.

Sea como sea, sus emociones se hicieron tan fuertes, que durante un momento tuve la notable sensación de estar en su lugar - en su piel. Esto sucedía varias veces, y sin ningún aviso, ella me metía directamente en su cabeza. El fornido (pero no demasiado) cuerpo de Fate se sentaba junto a mí, y mi mano - su mano - agarró una botella de agua. Ella se inclinó hacia delante para agarrar algo, revelando seis pequeños símbolos tatuados en su cuello: marcas Molnija. Parecían dos dentados relámpagos que se cruzan formando una "X". Una por cada Strigoi que había asesinado. Por encima de ellas tenía una línea serpenteante, más o menos como una serpiente, que la marcaba como una guardián. La marca del juramento.

Parpadeando, luché contra ella y regresé a mi propia mente mientras hacia una mueca. Odiaba cuando eso ocurría. Sentir las emociones de Hayate era una cosa, pero meterse en su interior era algo que las dos despreciábamos. Ella lo veía como una invasión a su intimidad, por lo que normalmente no yo no solía contarle cuando esto sucedía. Ninguna podíamos controlarlo. Era otro efecto de la conexión, una conexión que ninguna de las dos entendíamos totalmente. Existen leyendas acerca de los vínculos psicológicos entre los Moroi y sus guardianes, pero ninguna de las historias mencionaba algo así. Lidiábamos con él de la mejor manera posible.

Cerca del final del vuelo, Fate vino a donde yo estaba sentada y se intercambio el sitio con el guarda que estaba a mi lado. Me giré, mirando por la ventana distraídamente. Pasamos mucho tiempo en silencio. Finalmente, dijo,

"¿Realmente nos ibas atacar a todos?"

No le respondí.

"Hacer eso... protegerla de esa manera - fue muy valiente". Hizo una pausa. "Estúpido, pero muy valiente. ¿Por qué lo intentaste?

La miré, apartándome el pelo de la cara, así podría mirarla a los ojos de igual a igual.

"Porque yo soy su guardiana." Me giré de nuevo hacia la ventana.

Después de otro momento de silencio, se levantó y regresó a la parte delantera del jet.

Cuando aterrizamos, Hayate y yo no teníamos otra opción que dejar que los comandos nos llevasen a la Academia. Nuestro coche se detuvo en la puerta y el conductor habló con los guardias para cerciorarse de que no éramos Strigoi a punto de hacer una matanza. Después de un minuto, nos dejaron pasar por los pabellones hasta llegar a la Academia. Era alrededor de la puesta del sol – el comienzo del día para los vampiros - y el campus estaba envuelto en sombras.

Probablemente se vería igual, dispersa y gótica. Los Moroi eran muy conservadores. y con ellos nunca se cambiaba nada. Esta escuela no era tan antigua como la de Europa, pero había sido construida siguiendo el mismo estilo. Edificios ostentosamente elaborados, de forma similar a la arquitectura de una iglesia, con altos picos y esculturas de piedra. Puertas de hierro forjado cerraban los pequeños jardines y las entradas de aquí y allá. Después de vivir en un campus universitario, tuve una nueva apreciación de lo mucho que este lugar se asemejaba más a universidad que a una típica escuela secundaria.

Estábamos en la escuela secundaria, que se dividía en dos institutos, medio y superior. Cada uno fue construido alrededor de un patio abierto decorado con enormes caminos de piedra y árboles centenarios. Íbamos por el patio del instituto superior, en el cual había edificios académicos de un lado, mientras que los dormitorios de los dhampirs y el gimnasio estaban en el lado contrario. Los dormitorios de los Moroi se encontraban en el otro extremo, y en frente estaba el edificio administrativo, que también sirve a la escuela inferior. Los estudiantes más jóvenes vivían en el campus principal, más lejos hacia el oeste.

Alrededor de todo el campus había espacio, espacio, y más espacio. Estábamos en Montana, después de todo, a kilómetros de distancia de una verdadera ciudad. Sentía el aire fresco en mis pulmones y olía como el pino y la humedad, la caída de la hoja. Enormes bosques rodeaban todo el perímetro de la Academia, y durante el día, se podían ver las montañas que se elevan sobre el horizonte.

A medida que nos adentrábamos en la parte principal del colegio superior, me deshice de mi guardián y corrí hacia Fate.

"Oye, Camarada." Siguió caminando y no me miró.

"¿Ahora quieres hablar?"

"¿Nos estás llevando a Lindy?

"Directora Lindy", me corrigió. De su otro lado, Hayate me echó una mirada que decía, no te metas en problemas.

"Directora lo que sea. Ella sigue siendo un vieja hipócrita – "

Mis palabras murieron cuando los guardianes nos guiaron a través de una serie de puertas dobles – directamente a la zona común. Suspiré. ¿Estas personas eran realmente tan crueles? Debía de haber al menos una docena de formas de acceder a la oficina de Lindy, y nos estaban llevando directamente por el centro del área común.

Era la hora del desayuno.

Guardianes principiantes - dhampirs como yo - y Morois se sentaban juntos, comiendo y haciendo vida social, sus rostros resplandecían con cualquier chisme corriente que llamase la atención de la Academia. Cuándo entramos, el fuerte murmullo de las conversaciones se detuvo al instante, como si alguien le hubiese dado a un interruptor. Cientos de ojos se giraron hacia nosotros.

Volví la mirada hacia mis antiguos compañeros de clase con una amarga sonrisa, tratando de ver si las cosas habían cambiado. No, no lo parecía. Quattro todavía se veía como una cursi, la perra perfectamente peinada que recordaba y que seguía siendo la autoproclamada líder de la real camarilla de Moroi de la Academia. Por otro lado, la prima torpe de Hayate, Kyrie, nos miraba con ojos desorbitados, tan inocente e ingenua como antes.

Y en el otro lado del salón... bueno, esto era interesante. Verossa. Pobre, el pobre Verossa, que sin duda tenía su corazón roto desde que Hayate se había ido. Estaba tan guapo como siempre - tal vez más – con aquella apariencia dorada que complementaba tan bien con la de ella. Sus ojos siguieron cada movimiento. Sí. Definitivamente, aún no lo había superado. Era triste, de verdad, porque Hayate nunca le había correspondido. Creo que ella había estado saliendo con el por que era lo que parecía que tenía que hacer.

Pero lo que me pareció más interesante era que Verossa al parecer, había encontrado una manera de pasar el tiempo al no estar ella. A su lado, sosteniendo su mano, estaba una chica Moroi que parecía tener unos once años, pero que tenía que ser más mayor, a no ser que se hubiese convertido en un pedófilo en nuestra ausencia. Con pequeñas y rollizas mejillas y dorados cabellos parecía una muñeca de porcelana. Ella le agarró fuertemente la mano y le lanzó una mirada a Hayate tan llena de odio que me sorprendió. ¿Qué diablos fue eso? Que yo supiese ella no era nadie. Sólo una novia celosa, yo también me enfadaría si mi novio mirase a otra de esa manera.

Nuestra pasarela de la vergüenza había terminado, a pesar de que nuestro nuevo rumbo - la oficina de la Directora Lindy - no mejoraba la situación. La vieja bruja estaba exactamente de la misma manera que recordaba, nariz puntiaguda y el pelo aguamarina. Era alta y delgada, como la mayoría de los Moroi, y siempre me recordaba a un buitre. La conocía muy bien porque había pasado mucho tiempo en su oficina.

La mayor parte de nuestra escolta nos dejó una vez que Hayate y yo nos sentamos, lo que hizo que me sintiese como una prisionera. Sólo Signum, la capitana de los guardianes de la escuela, y Fate se quedaron. Tomaron posiciones a lo largo de la pared, viéndose estoicas y aterradoras, así como requería su oficio.

Lindy nos miró fijamente con ojos furiosos y comenzó a abrir su boca, a lo que no había ninguna duda, sería el mayor sermón de todos los tiempos. Una profunda voz delicada la interrumpió.

"Hayate".

Alarmada, me di cuenta de que había alguien más en la habitación. No la había notado. Un error para un guardián, incluso para uno novato.

Con un gran esfuerzo, Granz Florian se levantó de una silla en la esquina. Príncipe Granz Florian. Hayate se levantó de un salto y se fue corriendo hacia él, rodeando su frágil cuerpo con los brazos.

"Tío", susurró ella. Sonaba como si estuviera al borde de las lágrimas, ya que reforzaba su abrazo.

Con una pequeña sonrisa, le acarició suavemente la espalda.

"No tienes idea de lo feliz que estoy al verte a salvo, Hayate". Él me miró. "Y tú también, Nanoha."

Asentí en respuesta, tratando de ocultar lo conmovida que estaba. Había estado enfermo cuando no fuimos, pero esto – esto era horrible. Era el padre de Kyrie, tenía alrededor de los cuarenta y pocos, pero aparentaba el doble de edad. Pálido. Débil. Con las manos temblando. Mi corazón se rompió al verlo. Con todas las horribles personas que había en el mundo no era justo que el padeciese una enfermedad que lo mataría joven y, en última instancia, le impediría convertirse en rey.

Aunque no era técnicamente su tío - los Moroi utilizan términos familiares de forma muy imprecisa, especialmente la realeza - Granz era un amigo íntimo de la familia de Hayate y había hecho todo lo posible para ayudarla después de la muerte de sus padres. Me gustaba, era la primera persona que me alegraba ver aquí.

Lindy dejó que tuviesen unos minutos más y entonces, fríamente, acompañó a Hayate de vuelta a su lugar.

Hora del sermón.

Fue uno de los buenos - uno de los mejores de Lindy, lo que ya decía algo. Era una maestra en eso. Juró que tenía que ser la única razón para que ella fuese la directora de la universidad porque aún no había visto otras pruebas de que a ella realmente le gustasen los niños. El discurso abarcó los temas habituales: la responsabilidad de comportamiento temerario, egocentrismo... bla, bla, bla. Rápidamente me encontré divagando, pensando en las probabilidades que tenía de escapar por la ventana.

Pero cuando la charla se dirigió a mí - bien, volví a la realidad.

"Usted, Srta. Takamachi, rompió la más sagrada promesa de los nuestros: la promesa de un guardián de proteger a un Moroi. Es un gran acto de confianza. La confianza que usted violó egoístamente al sacar a la princesa de aquí. Los Strigoi amarían acabar con los Yagami, y usted casi se la brinda en bandeja".

"Nanoha no me secuestró". Dijo Hayate antes de que yo pudiera hablar, su voz y su rostro estaban serenos, a pesar de sus incómodos sentimientos. "Yo quería irme. No la culpe".

La Sra. Lidy nos chistó y anduvo por la oficina, con las manos entrelazadas en su estrecha espalda.

"Srta. Yagami, por lo que sé, usted puede haber sido la que orquestó todo el plan, pero era responsabilidad de ella asegurarse de que no lo harías. Si hubiese cumplido con su deber, se lo hubiera dicho a alguien. Si hubiese cumplido con su deber, te hubiese mantenido a salvo."

Perdí el control.

"Cumplí con mi deber!" Grité, levantándome de la silla. Fate y Signum, dudaron, pero me dejaron en paz, porque no estaba tratando de golpear a nadie. Todavía. "La mantuve a salvo! La he mantenido a salvo cuando ninguno de ustedes - hice un amplio gesto alrededor de la sala - podría hacerlo. La saqué de aquí para protegerla. Hice lo que tenía que hacer. Ciertamente ustedes no lo harían."

Debido a nuestra conexión, podía sentir a Hayate enviándome mensajes tranquilizadores, intentando que la rabia no se apoderase de mí. Era demasiado tarde.

Lindy me enfrentó, su rostro inexpresivo.

"Srta. Takamachi, perdóname por no comprender la lógica de qué sacarla de un ambiente protegido y mágicamente asegurado es protegerla. A menos que haya algo que usted no me esté contado. "

Me mordí el labio.

"Ya veo. Bien. En mi opinión, el único motivo por el que te has ido- más allá de la novedad que ese hecho envuelve, sin duda - fue evitar las consecuencias de aquel horrible y destructivo acto que hiciste antes de desaparecer. "

"No, eso no -"

"Y eso solo hace que mi decisión sea aún más fácil. Como Moroi, la princesa debe continuar aquí en la Academia por su propia seguridad, pero no tenemos ninguna obligación contigo. Se te enviará fuera tan pronto como sea posible".

Mi audacia se agotó.

"Yo... ¿qué? "

Hayate se puso a mi lado.

"No puedes hacer eso! Ella es mi guardiana".

"No lo es, sobre todo porque no es una guardiana. Todavía es una principiante".

"Pero mis padres -"

"Sé lo que tus padres querían, Dios bendiga sus almas, pero las cosas cambiaron. La Srta. Takamachi es prescindible. No merece ser una guardiana, y se irá. "

Miré a Lindy, incapaz de creer lo que estaba escuchando.

"¿A dónde me va a mandar? ¿Con mi madre a Nepal? ¿Sabe, al menos ella que he estado ausente? ¿O tal vez me va a enviar con mi padre? "

Sus ojos se redujeron en respuesta a mi última palabra. Cuando hablé nuevamente, mi voz estaba tan tranquila que apenas me reconocí.

"O quizás usted está tratando de echarme para que sea una prostituta de sangre. Inténtelo, y nos habremos ido antes de que finalice el día. "

"Srta. Takamachi, " silbó," usted está actuando indebidamente. "

"Ellas tienen un vínculo." La voz fuerte y acentuada de Fate rompió la fuerte tensión y todos la observamos. Creo que Lindy había olvidado que ella estaba allí, pero yo no.

Su presencia era muy poderosa para ser ignorada. Aún estaba contra la pared, como un centinela cowboy con su ridículo y largo abrigo. Me miró a mí, no a Hayate, sus oscuros ojos me estaba mirando fijamente.

"Nanoha sabe lo que Hayate siente. ¿No? "

Al menos tuve la satisfacción de ver como Lindy era pillada con la guardia baja, por que no dejaba de mirarnos a nosotras y a Fate.

"No... eso es imposible. Eso no ocurre desde hace siglos. "

"Es obvio", dijo. "Lo sospeche tan pronto como las vi."

Ni Hayate ni yo respondimos y yo desvié mi mirada de la suya.

"Es una bendición", murmuró Granz desde su esquina. "Algo excepcional y maravilloso."

"Los mejores guardianes siempre tuvieron ese vínculo", dijo Fate. "En las historias."

La indignación de Lindy regresó.

"Historias que tienen varios siglos de antigüedad", exclamó. "Seguramente usted no esta sugiriendo que la dejemos quedar en la Academia después de todo lo que ha hecho"

Se encogió de hombros.

"Puede ser salvaje e irrespetuosa, pero si tiene potencial -"

"Salvaje e irrespetuosa?" la interrumpí. "De todos modos, ¿quién demonios eres tu? ¿Ayuda subcontratada?"

"La Guardiana Testarossa es la guardiana de la princesa ahora", dijo Lindy. "Su guardiana autorizada."

"¿Contrató mano de obra barata extranjera para proteger a Hayate?"

Estaba mal que yo dijese eso - en particular porque la mayoría de los Moroi y sus guardas eran descendientes de los rusos o rumanos -, pero el comentario en ese momento me pareció mas ingenioso de lo que realmente fue. Y no era como si yo pudiese hablar. Puedo haber nacido en América, pero mis padres nacieron en el extranjero. Mi madre dhampir era escocesa - pelirroja y con un acento ridículo - y me dijo que mi padre Moroi era turco. Esa combinación genética me habían dado una piel del mismo color que el interior de una almendra, justo como me gustaba pensar, que eran las características de una princesa semiexótica del desierto: grandes ojos brillantes y el pelo de un color marrón tan oscuro que normalmente parecía ser negro. No me había importado heredar el color de pelo rojo.

Lindy levantó sus manos mostrando su irritación y se dirigió a ella.

"¿Lo ves? ¡Totalmente indisciplinada! Ni con todos los vínculos y todo el potencial del mundo se podría compensar esto. Un guardián indisciplinado es peor que no tener un guardián".

"Pues entonces, enséñele disciplina. Las clases acaban de comenzar. Regrésela y que comience su entrenamiento de nuevo. "

"Imposible. Se quedará detrás de sus compañeros. "

"No, no lo haré", dije. Nadie me escuchó.

"Entonces tendrá que recibir sesiones extra", dijo.

Mientras continuaban, los demás mirábamos el intercambio como si fuese una partida de Ping-Pong. Mi orgullo todavía estaba herido acerca de la facilidad con la que Fate nos había engañado, pero me repetí que ella podría conseguir que me quedase aquí con Hayate. Mejor quedarse en este horrible lugar que irme sin ella. Debido a la conexión, sentí su hilo de esperanza.

"¿Y quién va a pasar con ella ese tiempo extra?" exigió Lindy. "¿Usted?"

El argumento de Fate hizo una parada repentina.

"Bueno, eso no era lo que yo -"

Lindy cruzó los brazos con satisfacción.

"Sí. Eso es lo que pensaba. "

Viendo que claramente estaba perdiendo, frunció las cejas. Sus ojos pasaron rápidamente de Hayate a mí y me pregunté lo que vio. ¿Dos chicas patéticas con grandes ojos suplicantes? ¿O dos prófugas que habían cruzado la fuerte seguridad de la escuela y que habían gastado la mitad de la herencia de Hayate?

"Sí", dijo finalmente. "Puedo enseñar a Nanoha. Recibirá clases extra además de las normales".

"¿Y luego qué?" Replicó Kirova furiosamente. "¿Se queda aquí sin recibir un castigo?"

"Busque otra forma de castigarla", dijo Fate. "El número de guardianes se ha reducido mucho para arriesgarnos a perder otro mas. Sobre todo a una chica. "

Las palabras que no había dicho me hicieron temblar, recordándome la declaración que yo había echo anteriormente sobre "las putas de sangre". Pocas chicas dhampir se han convertido en guardas.

De repente Granz habló desde su esquina.

"Estoy de acuerdo con la Guardiana Testarossa. Echar a Nanoha sería vergonzoso, un desperdicio de talento. "

La Sra. Lindy miraba fijamente por la ventana. Estaba completamente oscuro en el exterior. Con el programa nocturno de la Academia, mañana y tarde era términos relativos. Eso, y que habían pintado las ventanas para bloquear el exceso de luz.

Cuando se giró, Hayate encontró sus ojos.

"Por favor, Sra. Lyndi. Deje quedarse a Nanoha".

¡Oh!, Hayate, pensé. Ten cuidado. Usar la coacción con otro Moroi era peligroso – sobre todo si había testigos. Pero Hayate, solo estaba usando un poco, y necesitábamos toda la ayuda que pudiésemos recibir. Afortunadamente, nadie parecía notar lo que estaba sucediendo.

Ni siquiera sabía si la coacción estaba haciendo efecto, pero, finalmente, Lindy asintió.

"Si la Srta. Takamachi se queda, estas son las condiciones. " Se dirigió a mí. "Su matricula en la St. Vladimir está en periodo de prueba. Sálgase una vez del camino, y estará fuera. Asistirás a todas las clases y entrenamientos exigidos a los principiantes de tu edad. También entrenarás con la Guardiana Testarossa en cada momento que tengas - antes y después de las clases. Además, tienes prohibido asistir a todos los eventos sociales, excepto las comidas y te quedarás en tu dormitorio. Si no cumples con alguna de estas cosas, se te echará. "

Reí ásperamente.

"¿Tengo prohibido participar en cualquier evento social? ¿Está intentado mantenernos separadas?" Hice un gesto con la cabeza señalando a Hayate. "¿Tiene miedo de que nos fuguemos nuevamente?"

"Estoy tomando precauciones. Estoy segura de que recuerdas, que nunca fuiste castigada por destruir las propiedades de la escuela. Tienes mucho que compensar." Sus delgados labios se apretaban formando una línea recta. "Se te está ofreciendo una propuesta muy generosa. Sugiero que no dejes que tu actitud ponga en peligro la misma".

Empecé a decir que no era nada generosa, pero entonces me encontré con la mirada de Fate. Era difícil de leer. Podría estar diciéndome que creía en mí. Podría estar diciéndome que era una idiota por seguir luchando con Lindy. No lo sabía. Desviando su mirada por segunda vez en esta reunión, miré al suelo, era consciente de la presencia de Hayate, que estaba mi lado y de su propio coraje que me estaba quemando por la conexión. Por último, suspiré y miré de nuevo a la directora. "Muy bien. Acepto".

* * *

Aquí esta el primer capítulo de esta historia de vampiros, ¿que os ha parecido? ¿os gusta, no os gusta, la sigo, no la sigo...?

Como habeis podido notar, esta vez Lindy no será la amable mujer que todos estamos acostumbrados a ver, pero es que como siempre es la directora no se me ocurría a nadie más para ese papel. Si teneís alguna mejor idea, no dudeis en decirmelo. Espero vuestros reviews.

Ja ne Fate-chan


End file.
